


Once a cop,, always a Reaper

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Baez gets hurt,,and Danny asks Melinda to revert to her Reaper reputation to help him get justice for a fellow cop and friend
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 204
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

54 precinct

I can't believe that it's been a year since Dark found Linda alive,, Danny says with a smile

I can't believe that we have worked several cases with Dark,,Baez says,, and I have to admit,, she likes to have fun

A call goes out of a homicide

That's our cue,, Danny says

Crime scene in the Bronx

What do we got,, Danny asks

A bloodbath,,Dark replies,, two dead cop's,,eight bystanders and at least three business men

What kinda of business,,Baez asks

Clowns,,Dark says,, and I hate to leave but I have a meeting so you two can handle this without me

We'll keep you posted,,Baez says with a grin

Do that,,Dark replies

So Danny,,Baez says,,where do you,,,

A gun shot is heard and Maria Baez is struck in the stomach

We need a bus,, Danny says

Dark comes over the radio,,

Danny,,Dark says,,what happened

Baez's been shot,, Danny says

I will be there in a second,,Dark replies,, you stay down

Dark pulls up to the scene

Get her to the hospital,,Dark says,, Danny,, I need you to focus and tell me what happened

You had just left,,Danny says and she was asking me a question when I heard a gunshot,, and then she hit the ground and there was blood everywhere

Let's get you to the hospital,,Dark says

I'm fine,, Danny says

I'm the boss right now,,Dark says and I want a doctor to check on you

Uptown hospital

Dark,,says Frank,, how are Danny and Baez doing

Danny is fine,,Dark says,, he is sitting over there with Linda,, but Baez is in a medically induced coma

What happened,, Frank asks

We were at the scene of the two dead cop's,eight bystanders and three business men,who were dressed as clowns,, Dark says,,I had an appointment with you,, so I told Danny and Baez to handle it,,Baez says that they would keep me posted and the next thing I know is Danny calling for a bus over the wire

Did Danny say anything,, Frank asks

Just that she started to ask him a question and he heard a gun shot and she went down,,Dark says

What the hell is going on,, Frank asks

I need to get back to work,, Danny says

You can,,Dark says,,but not until the morning

I am ok,, Danny says

I want you to take Linda home,,Dark says


	2. Chapter 2

54 precinct

Detective Reagan,,Lt.Carver says,, you are off the case

She was my partner,, Danny says,,it's my case

Not anymore,,Carver says,,it's been kicked out of our house and into the federal

This is bullshit,, Danny yells

Do you want me to suspend you,,Carver asks

No ,, Danny says

Dismissed,,Carver says

1PP. 

Hey dad,, says Joe, how is Baez doing

Not good,, Frank says,, the type of surgery that she needs is not available because the surgeon that normally performs that surgery has had a heart attack

Does any of the other hospitals have a surgeon that can do the operation,,Joe asks

Boston General does,, Frank says,, but the surgeon refuses to accept the invite to come

I didn't know that a doctor can refuse,, Joe says

Hey Joe,, Connor says,, I hate to interrupt your conversation with your dad but we have a problem

What did Dark do now,, Joe asks

Why do you assume that he is talking about me,,Dark asks

What's the problem, Frank asks

Danny is pissed off because he was taken off the case and it was kicked to federal,, Connor says

Why,,Frank asks

That's what I want to know,, Danny says

Everyone looks at Joe

I didn't do it,, Joe says

No,,Dark says,, one of the cops works undercover for the Feds,, so they want the case,, and I said that they could have it

Why would you do that,,Joe asks

So that Danny and I can find out who shot Baez,,Dark says

How exactly does letting the Feds have the case allow you and me to find the person responsible for shooting Baez,, Danny asks

Simple,, Dark replies,,they asked for the case of the two dead cop's,eight bystanders and the three clown business men

That's the whole case,, Joe says

No,, Dark says,, Baez's shooting is a completely different case and that case is ours

How did you manage that,, Connor asks

Because the federal agent in charge is my old friend Michael O'Brien,,Dark says with a smile,, and now all we need is the bullet from Baez to get going

You are going to have to wait,, Frank says

Why,,Dark asks

Because the surgeon who does the surgery she needs had a heart attack,,Joe says,, and the only other surgeon is from Boston General hospital and he is refusing to come

Dr.Alex Weist,, Dark asks

Yeah,, Frank says,, how did you know

Let me call him,,Dark says

Frank dials the phone number for Dr.Weist and gives the phone to Dark

Hey Alex,,It's Melinda,,Dark says with a grin,, I need your services at Uptown hospital here in New York

I don't really feel like taking a train to New York,,Alex replies

I will send my jet for you,,Dark says

Why do you need me,,Alex asks

Because you are the best in the business,,Dark says with a smile

I will be there in three hours ,,Alex says

Dark hangs up the phone and hands it back to Frank

Don't just stand there Joe,,Dark says,,, send my jet

He's going to come,, Joe asks

Of course,,Dark says,,he's an old friend of mine


	3. Chapter 3

You have alot of powerful friends,,Frank says

Commissioner,,Dark says,, I consider them friends first and then powerful,, not that it matters to me

So,, Danny says,,Baez will be ok

Unfortunately,,Dark says ,, the way the bullet impacted her body has caused server damage not only to flesh but also the organs

I have a meeting so I have to go,,Dark says

I think I will go see Linda,, Danny says

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Danny,, Linda says,, your home earlier than expected

Yeah well,,Danny says,, until Baez has surgery there's nothing I can do so I decided to come back home

How's Baez doing,, Linda asks

She is in a coma,, Danny says,, not that anyone cares

Why would you say something like that,,Linda asked confused

Look Linda,, Danny says,, I know that you only asked Dark to agree to Joe's idea just to keep me happy,, and that you don't really like Baez..

I don't have to like someone to ask about them ,,Linda shouts,, and I didn't ask Dark to agree to Joe's idea for you,, I had my own reasons for asking Dark to relent,, and you can sleep on the couch tonight

Linda leaves Danny standing in the living room and she goes upstairs,, Danny's phone rings

Reagan,,Danny says

Your partner was such an easy target,,a man's voice says,, I can almost guarantee that the next person who is close to you that I shoot will die,, the line goes dead

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hawkins,,Dark says

We have a problem,,Danny says,, I had a small fight with Linda,, and afterwards I received a phone call from someone who said that he shot Baez and the next person who is close to me will die

What do you mean you had a fight with Linda,,Dark asks

I was upset about Baez,, Danny says,, and when Linda asked how she was doing,, I basically accused her of not liking Baez and only asking you to agree with Joe's idea because I asked her too.

Wow,,Dark says,, you are such an asshole,, Linda asked me to accept Joe's idea because she felt like Baez deserved another chance,,it had nothing to do with you

I know that,,,Danny says,, I was just angry about what happened to Baez

Since when does your temper tantrum mean that you get to say hurtful things to Linda,,Dark asks,, you do remember our deal??

I remember,, Danny says

Report to the training ground immediately,,Dark says


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that Linda seems to be getting angry quickly and I believe that I need to cover why she shouted at Danny in the previous chapter

Dark's Training ground

I know I shouldn't have acted like that towards Linda,,Danny says

So why did you,,Dark asks

I was angry,,Danny says,, and I have always spoke before I thought about how it could be taken by the other person

Something happened that you are not telling me,,Dark says

Linda got angry at me,, Danny says,, she actually shouted at me,,which she has never done before

It got your attention,,Dark says with a grin

Well yes,,Danny says,, I was shocked

You shouldn't be,,Dark says,,it's part of Linda's rehabilitation

How is her shouting at me a part of her rehabilitation,, Danny asks

You often say hurtful things to Linda,,Dark says,, and her response is to cry,,which makes her feel weak,, so I suggested that when you say hurtful things to her,, she raises her voice to let you know that what you are saying is hurtful..

Why didn't I know about this,,Danny asks

You have always refused to come to her therapy,,Dark says

I just don't want to talk about my parents and my childhood,, Danny says

What does your parents and your childhood have to do with Linda's therapy,,Dark asks confused

After Linda was shot,, Danny says,, she started to see a therapist named Dr, Bennett,, and Linda asked me to talk to her too,, so I went and the first meeting she asked me questions about my parents and childhood,,

I don't see how any of that pretains to Linda,,Dark says  
Dr, Gia doesn't ask about the partner upbringing

So why would I even go if she's not going to ask me anything,,Danny says

To support Linda,,Dark says,, your job isn't to fix Linda because you can't,, your job is to support Linda while she fixed herself

Do you think I could go to her next meeting with Dr.Gia,, Danny asks

I think that the person who you really need to talk to is Linda,,Dark says

She's just still so mad at me,,Danny says sadly

Just go talk to her,,Dark says,, consider it an order

Danny and Linda's house

Hey,,babe,, Danny says sheepishly,,I am sorry for saying that you don't like Baez

I am sorry for shouting at you,,Linda replies,, although it did get your attention

Why didn't you ever ask me to go to therapy with you,, Danny asks

Back when I got shot,,Linda says,,, you made it abundantly clear that you didn't want to talk to Dr.Bennett and that you were fine with me going alone.

That wasn't the case,,Danny says,, I just didn't know what my parents and my childhood had to do with you,,that's all Dr, Bennett would ask me about

Danny,, did you feel like you had to fix me, and you didn't know how to,,, Linda asks softly

Yes,, Danny admits,,I am your husband and I couldn't figure out how to fix you

Danny,, Linda says gently,,there was no way for you to fix me,, I just needed you to support me while I fixed myself,, and that's what I need now


	5. Chapter 5

Federal Building , Joe's Office

How's Danny and Linda,, Joe asks

I believe that they are going to come out stronger,,Dark says

Danny really needs to learn to think before he speaks,, Connor says with a grin

Linda is slowly learning to stand up for herself,,Dark says

Do you still plan to train Linda in self defense,, Joe asks

Yes,, I was going to start working with her on it this week,, but Baez's case has top priority,, Dark says

Do you think Linda would approve of you putting Baez over her,, Connor asks with a grin

Considering how many times Linda has talked me out of firing her,,Dark says,, I have no doubt that Linda won't mind

How about Danny,, Connor asks

Danny better not be putting Baez first over Linda,,Joe says

I was wondering if Dark was planning on training Danny as well as Linda,, Connor says confused

I am going to the hospital now,,Dark says with a shake of her head

Uptown hospital

Hey Alex,, Dark says with a smile,, How's Baez doing

I managed to remove all the bullet fragments,,,Alex says,, and I was able to repair most of the damage,, but she needs to stay in the coma until she heals up more

Thank you for coming,,Dark says

Only a fool would tell you no,,Alex says with a smile

54 precinct

Hey ,, Reagan,,Dark says,, I have the bullet and you are not going to believe this

What is it,, Danny asks

We need to go to 1PP,, Dark says,, I will have Connor and Joe meet us there

1PP. Frank's Office

Hey dad,, Joe says

Hey dad,, Danny says

Hi Frank,, Connor says

Morning Frank,,Dark says,, sorry to bother you but we have a major problem

What's the problem,, Frank says

Alex was able to remove all the bullet fragments,, Dark says,, and Baez is going to stay in the coma until she heals some more

How is that the problem,, Joe asks

The problem is the type of bullet that was used,,Dark says with a frown

Is it a rhino bullet,, Joe asks

No,,Dark says,,it's a porcelain bullet

Oh shit,, Connor says,, that is a big big problem

Why is it such a problem ,, Danny asks confused

Porcelain bullet are 100% untraceable,,Dark says,, because they have no markings on them,, Not even from the gun

How is that possible,, Frank asks

The last time I knew of a porcelain bullet being used was in 2010,,Joe says

Who used it then,,Danny asks

Dark did,,Joe admits,,in Lima Peru

What was Dark doing in Lima Peru,, Frank asks


	6. Chapter 6

Dark was in Lima Peru for personal reasons,, Connor says

What reason would involve using a porcelain bullet,, Danny asked

The killing of Raymondo Salazar,, Joe says with a smirk

Wait,, Frank says,, she killed him

Yes,, replies Dark,,he had my sister kidnapped and evaded justice by being allowed to return to Lima Peru in the first place

So you just killed him,, Danny says

Yes,, Dark replies,,I am a Reaper,,,it's what we do

Yeah but,, Danny says,, you don't seem fazed by it

I put a mongrel down,, Dark says,, and I will never regret doing that,,as she leaves the room

Is she angry,, Danny asks

Whoever shot Baez,, Connor says,,knows that you are her partner,,but also knows what kind of bullet is untraceable

So I won't be able to find the guy,, Danny says

There is only one way to catch this guy,, Joe says

We are going to need a Reaper,, Connor says

Isn't Dark a Reaper,, Frank asks

Yes,, Joe says,,but she has suppressed her Reaper side so that she is safe for Linda to be around

So what do we do now,, Frank asks

We get Dark to agree to let her Reaper side out so we can catch this S.O.B,, Danny says

You don't know what you are asking for,, Joe says

How bad can it really be,, Frank asks

Do you remember what I told you about Dark blowing up the cartels in Mexico and Columbia,, Joe asks

Yes,, I remember,, Frank says

Dark wasn't even mad when she did that,, Joe says,, but to bring out her true Reaper we would have to do something to bring it out

What would we have to do,, Danny asks

We are not,,under any circumstances doing that,, Connor says,, I don't want to die

Maybe have Linda talk to her,, Joe says

What are you talking about,,Danny asks confused

We are going to have to trigger what makes Dark the angriest,, Joe says

I won't be a part of this,, Connor says,, I barely survived the last time you decided to trigger Dark's Reaper side

What exactly happened the last time you triggered Dark's Reaper side,,Danny asks


	7. Chapter 7

The last time we triggered Dark's Reaper side,, Connor says,,was when she destroyed the Valdez cartel,, and I almost died in that mess

What happened,, Danny asks

Reapers are by nature extremely violent people,, Joe says,, and Dark ,, well she was the only one who could turn it on or off depending on how she felt

So,, she could be considered dangerous,, Frank asks,, because I have a city to protect

Dark decided to pull back,,Joe says,, because she didn't like who she was becoming

Now you want to have her go back to the way she was,, Connor says

We should talk to Mason and Felipe Rodriguez,, Joe says,, I don't want to cause a problem with Dark's temper

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Linda,, Dark says,, I was wondering if you would join me at the Pastel pastry cafe,,

I can,,Linda says warmly,,is everything ok

We can talk about it when I see you,, Dark replies

The Pastel Pastry cafe

Hey Dark,, Linda says,,is everything ok

Not really,,Dark replies,,we have a problem

What's wrong,,Linda asks

The bullet that was pulled out of Baez,,Dark says,,was a porcelain bullet

Like the one you used to kill Raymondo Salazar in Lima Peru? Linda asks

Exactly like that one,,Dark says

So what is the problem,, Linda asks

The bullet is untraceable and the only way to find the person who shot Baez,,Dark says,, would be for me to revert back to my Reaper side

How is that a problem,,Linda asks

My Reaper side is composed of anger and revenge,,Dark says,, and if I was to go back to that way,, I would leave New York

Why would you want to leave,,Linda asks

I don't want to leave,, Dark replies,,but I would be to dangerous to be around you

Can you control your Reaper side,,Linda asked

I have learned how to control it over the years,,Dark admits

Then what is the real reason why you don't want to do it,,Linda asks

I don't like the person I would become,,Dark says,, I have done some things that I am not proud of all to save the lives of people who I don't know

This time it's different,, Linda says gently

How is it different,,Dark says

This time you do know the people who you are helping,,Linda replies,,at least think about it

I have thought about it,,Dark admits,, but I don't want to go down that path ever again


	8. Chapter 8

Melinda,,Linda says gently,,if you have control of your Reaper side,,then why not use it to get justice for Baez

Linda,, Dark says,, can you tell me why you care so much about Baez

A few years ago,, Linda says,, she lost her brother and her mom and sister blamed her for it

You are referring to Javi being shot and killed,,Dark says

Yes,, Linda says,, I can't help but to remember how Danny was when he thought he lost Joe,, and I didn't want her to go through that alone

Have you ever asked Joe why he faked his death and left,, Dark says

Would he tell me the truth,,Linda asks

Just tell him that you know that he wants me to revert back to my Reaper side and the only way you will get me to,is if he tells you why he did that,,Dark says with a grin

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Linda,, Joe says with a smile,,is Dark behaving

From my understanding,,Linda says,, you actually want her to misbehave

She told you about what happened with the bullet,, Joe says

I already knew that porcelain bullet are untraceable,,Linda says, because Dark used them in Lima Peru

I didn't know that you knew about that,, Joe says

Dark doesn't keep secrets from me,, Linda says,,but you do

I have never kept a secret from you,, Joe says

Really,,Linda says,,then why did you fake your death and leave

I left because I couldn't compete with Danny,, Joe says

What are you talking about,,Linda asks

Every since we were kids,, Joe says,,I always felt like I was being compared to Danny,, you know,, take care of your sister and brother,, work hard to become a detective,,get married just like Danny,,I couldn't take it anymore

Did Danny make you feel like that,, Linda asks softly

No,, Joe says,,in fact Danny encouraged me to stand out,, which is why I took the job in warrents,, because Danny was in homicide

I still don't understand why you never came back until a year ago, Linda says,, the family needed you

I was afraid that Danny would hate me for leaving,, Joe says, and even with all the great work I've done,,my brother hating me would destroy me

Danny was,is and always will be very proud of you,, Linda says,,he spent years thinking that he failed you

Maybe once this case is over,, Danny and I can go have some beers and talk,, Joe says,,in the meantime,, I need your help with Dark

She told me about what you want her to do,,Linda says

Will she do it,, Joe asks

She is very reluctant because of the way she will get,, Linda says gently

I might be able to help her with that,, Joe says

How,, Linda asks

Mason is also a Reaper,, Joe says,, just not as well known as Dark,,he said that he will help her to balance her temper

She said that she would have to leave New York,, Linda says softly, looking down

Linda,, look at me,, Joe says,, I promise you that you will not lose your sister,, I will make sure that she stays in your life.

She has agreed to do it yet,, Linda says gently

Danny has a way of talking people into doing what he wants,, Joe says,,after all he did talk you into marrying him

Welcome home,, Joe,, Linda says,, and good luck with Dark,, your going to need it


	9. Chapter 9

Dark's house

What are you doing here Danny,,,? Dark asks

I want to talk to you about something,, Danny says

What do you want to talk to me about,,Dark asks

Would you consider going back to your Reaper side to help me catch the person who shot Baez,, Danny asks

What do you know about my Reaper side,,Dark asks

I know that the last time you allowed that side out was when you destroyed the Valdez cartel,,Danny says

Before I agree to anything,,Dark says,, I want you to go talk to Connor,, he's one of the few people who have been around my Reaper side,, he will have to agree for me to do it

Why does he get a say,,Danny says

Danny,,I owe it to Connor to respect how he feels about this,,Dark says with a small frown

I can understand that you feel like you owe your partner,, Danny says,,but Baez is my partner

Until Connor agrees ,,Dark says,, I will not allow my Reaper side out.

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Danny,,Joe says with a smile

Hey,,Danny says,, I went to talk to Dark about reverting to her Reaper side and she said that I have to get Connor to agree

So,,Joe says ,, you are in my office because,,,

I want you to order Connor to agree,, Danny says

I can't,,Joe says

Why the hell not,,Danny says

Danny,, Joe says,, I can't order him to do anything

I thought you were the boss,,Danny says confused

Dark is the boss of all of us,, Joe says,, the reason why she wants Connor to agree is because what he went through the last time,, look his office is right next door,,go talk to him

Hey Connor,,Danny says,, I was wondering if I could talk to you

Let me guess,, Connor says,, you want me to agree to let Dark revert to her Reaper side?

Yes,, Danny says,, she said that she won't do it unless you agree

I am sorry,, Connor says,, but I will never agree to that ever again

Why not,, Danny says

Because of the fact that I almost died in the middle of the destruction of the Valdez cartel,, Connor shouts,,if Dark hadn't been right there I would be dead

I didn't know that,,Danny says,, I am just trying to get justice for my partner

I know that,, Connor says,, but I can't go back there again

You don't have to,, Mason says,, I will be by Dark's side this time

Can you,, Connor asks,, I will work on the logistics of this from here,, but I don't want to be near her if she does this

Can someone please tell me what happened to you,, Danny asks

He almost died,,Dark says,, and I promised him that he would never be put in that position ever again


	10. Chapter 10

Danny,,I want you and Linda to come over to my house,, Dark says,, Connor,, you are to go there as well,,it's time that they learn why we are so reluctant to do that again

Dark's house

Danny,, what will happen if Dark doesn't agree,,Linda asks

I don't know babe,, Danny admits,, right now Connor has to agree,, and I don't know why he won't

Hey Linda,, Danny,, Dark says,, come on over and have a seat

Is Connor coming,,Danny asks

He's here,,Dark says with a smile,, he's just playing with Beauwolf

Hey,, Connor says,, I guess it is time for me to tell you why I refuse to agree to let Dark revert to her Reaper side

Connor's story of Dark's Reaper side

It's been over eight years since the last time Dark was in her true Reaper side,, Connor says as he takes off his shirt,, do you see the scars on my chest and back

Yes,, Danny says,, I can see them

I didn't know what a Reaper was,, Connor says,, until I was assigned to work with Dark to bring down the Valdez cartel

Who was the Valdez cartel,, Linda asks

One of the most vicious cartel from Columbia,, Dark replies

I was captured because I thought I could help Dark,, instead they tortured me,, and I was tied to a stake in the middle of their stronghold,, Connor says,, and they cut my stomach open,, and that's what flipped Dark's Reaper side

I don't understand,, Danny says

It's simple,, Dark says I went in Reaper mode because Connor was being butchered and I knew that I could stop it,, so I did..

How bad was his injuries,,Linda asks

He had to have skin grafted,, scarring to his lungs from the fire,, and a blood infection due to all the dirt and grime that got into his wounds,,Dark says

I was in the hospital for almost four months and I spent three months in a medical induced coma,, Connor says

I had no idea,,Danny says,,if I had known I would,,

Yes you would,,Dark says,,she's your partner,, and Connor,, I am assigning you to the logistics side of this case..

Does that mean you are going to do it,,Linda asks

It was bound to happen sooner or later,, Connor says with a smile,,but Danny,, this time you will be with her,, not me

What the hell does that mean,, Danny asks

Oh,, didn't Linda tell you,,Dark asks,, since you requested for me to revert,, I requested that you be assigned as a watcher


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns what a watcher does,, and then joins Linda for a training session with Dark

What the hell is a watcher,, Danny asks, and why would Linda agree for me to be one

A watcher is a person who goes with the Reaper when it's time to take down whatever bad guys,, Connor says,

I agreed for you to be one so that you would be close to the case and yet safe,, Linda says

I never said that I would keep him safe,,Dark says,,in fact that is Joe's job,, so you can blame him of something happens..

What could possibly happen,, Danny asks

Tortured,, Connor says

Beaten,, says Linda

Shot, stabbed, broken bones and of course killed,,, Dark says,,oh my bad,, I thought you were talking about what I am capable of

What have I gotten myself into,, Danny says with a shake of his head??

Well ,,Dark says,,look on the bright side,, you always wanted to work a case with Joe,, and now you will be

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey,, Connor says,, I just wanted to let you know that Dark is going to do it..

Are you sure that you are okay with it,, Joe asks

How I feel about it isn't important,, Connor says,, getting justice for Baez is the only thing that matters right now.

How you feel about it does matter,,,Joe says,, what did Dark tell you

She has ordered me to do the logistics of it,, Connor says,, and that you and Danny will be the watchers

Wait,,, Joe says,,, Danny and I,,as in my brother Danny

Yes,, Connor says,,is that a problem??

Danny has no idea what he is getting himself into,, Joe says

Maybe you should tell him,, Connor says

54 precinct

Hey Danny,, Joe says,, can we go somewhere to talk

Sure,, Danny says,,we can talk in here.

Connor tells me that Dark has agreed ,,Joe says,,and that he will be running the logistics side of the case

Yes,, Danny says,, she gave the order last night

I also understand that you are going to be a watcher,,Joe says

Yes,, Danny says,, that is part of the deal

Danny,, Do you even know what a watcher does,,Joe asks

Not exactly,,Danny says,,but if Connor could do it then I will be fine

Danny,, Joe says,, you really are an idiot,, Connor only was a watcher once and he almost died,,Dark actually likes Connor and he still got hurt,,,with the history between you and Dark how confident are you

What history,, Danny asks, I have talked to her about what happened with Jimmy and Linda

Did you talk to her about Raymond Salazar and Curtis Turner,, Joe asks

What about them,, Danny asks

Ask Dark what she did to them,, Joe says,,trust me it's something that you want to know

Dark's house, training ground

Okay Linda,,Dark says,, I want you to take your hand and place it on mine,,give a half twist and yank hard..

What are you doing,, Danny asks

Dark has decided to train me,,Linda says

Self defense and I will also teach her gun safety,,Dark says,, but why are you here

I just wanted to see Linda,, Danny says with a smile

Okay,,Dark says,, Linda let's go through all the moves again

A few hours later

Hey Dark,,Danny says,, I would like to talk to you about something tomorrow morning

Okay,,Dark says,, come by my office tomorrow

Where is your office,, Danny asks

Do you know where Joe's office is,,Dark asks

Yes Danny says

Mine is right across from his,,Dark says,,it has my name on the door


	12. Chapter 12

Federal Building Dark's Office

Good morning Joe,,Dark says with a grin,,why are you in my office

I told Danny that I would join him in his meeting with you,, Joe says

Why would you need to?,, Dark asks

I told him that before he can join us as a watcher that he needs to do something,,Joe says

What is that,,Dark says with raised brows

Raymond Salazar and Curtis Turner,,Joe says

Fuck you,,, Joe,,Dark says angrily,, get the hell out of my office

Now ,,Dark,, Joe begins to say,,

Do you want me to make you leave,,Dark asks

Just listen to me for a minute,,Joe says,, I believe that Danny thinks that if Connor could be a watcher,,then he thinks that he will have no problems being one,, and I think that he could get hurt

That doesn't give you the right to have him ask me anything about them,,Dark says,,they absolutely got what they deserved

I know that what you did was sanctioned but,, I have to make sure that Danny is prepared for what could happen,, Joe says

Knocking on the door of Dark's Office

Hey,, Danny says,, sorry to interrupt

No worries,, Joe says,,we are just having a small conversation

I told you to get out of my office,,Dark says,,or all bets are off

DARK,, Connor says,, I have to agree with Joe,,Danny has to know key things about you so that he is prepared to be your watcher

What does he need to know,,Dark says,,

He needs to know everything,, Joe says,, about Raymond Salazar and Curtis Turner

Raymondo Salazar was a gangbanger drug dealer who had my sister kidnapped just to keep Danny from testifying against him, and the only reason I got involved at all was because of the plea deal Erin gave him, Dark says angrily,, and before you ask,, Curtis Turner should have been tried for premeditated murder in the killing of Hector Florez and the attempted murder of Linda Reagan,,but once again Erin gave him a sweetheart of a plea,, witness protection

How exactly did you get involved,, Danny asks confused

Linda told me about Raymondo Salazar kidnapping her, and that he wasn't going to jail but he was going to be deported,,Dark says,, so I asked if I could have a sanction to kill him,,which was granted

Do I want to know what happened to Curtis Turner,, Danny asks

I found out that his name wasn't Curtis Turner,,Dark replies,,his real name was Chris Thompson and his mom's name wasn't Faith Turner,,it was Fleur Thompson

Why were they using aliases,, Danny asks

Because Curtis/ Chris was in a gang in california and he got caught up in a murder investagion,, Dark says, he agreed to testify against the gang and he and his mom where given new names and brought to New York,,where he joined the Warrior Kings and we'll you know what happened next.

So what happened after Erin made her deal,, Danny asks

I found out where he was sent,,Dark says,, requested another sanctioned hit,, told the agents that were with him who he really was and that by him joining the Warrior Kings he violated the terms of Witsac

So what happened to him,, Danny asks

Dark told his original gang that he testified against where he was living,,Joe says with a grin

They didn't touch his mom,,Dark says with a smile,,but I don't think Curtis can even walk anymore

You had them break the bones in his hands, arms,feet, and toes,, and that was after they shot him,, twice,, Joe says

Pay back for what they did to Linda,,Dark says,,if I had went after him myself,, well he would be dead

You need to tell Danny about lima Peru,, Connor says

Fine,,Dark says,,the government of Peru said that a sanctioned hit could take place but certain criteria had to be meet,,Dark says

Like what,, Danny asks

Like only one shot,, untraceable bullets and no witnesses,,Dark says

Is something wrong,, Connor asks

Joe,,Dark says,, get me the case file on Baez

What's going on,, Danny asks

I don't know,, Joe says

Dark,,are you thinking what I think your thinking,, Connor asks

It fits,,Dark says,, except for the phone call to Danny

How do we find out,, Connor asks

Find out what,,ask. Danny and Joe

Would there be a record,, Connor asks

The gatekeeper would know,,Dark says

I'll make some calls,, Connor says and he leaves the office

Joe,, Danny says,, what just happened

I have no idea,, Joe says,, but I think dark knows something

Something about what,, Danny asks,, I didn't understand half of what Connor and Dark were talking about

I didn't either,, Joe admits

Why are you two still standing there,,Dark asks,,we have to go

Go where,, Danny asks


	13. Chapter 13

Joe,,Danny says,, I feel like we missed the entire conversation between Connor and Dark

Your not the only one who feels like that,, Joe says,, and now Dark wants us to meet at Gramps in an hour.

Federal Archives Building. Mr.Higgins Office

Hello Dark,, Hi Connor,, Higgins says,, how may I help you today?

Quick question for you,,Dark says

Ask away,, Higgins says

Was my file on Lima Peru ever given to anyone other than Frank Reagan,,Dark asks

I don't believe that Frank Reagan was actually given that particular file,, Higgins says,,he doesn't have the clearance to read it

Has anyone else read it since it was archived,, Connor asks

Yes,, Higgins says,,a Detective Baez asked for some intel on the case

Maria Baez,,Dark asks,, wanted to read my file and you let her

No,,of course not,, Higgins says,, the detective that I spoke to was a man

Higgins,, Detective Baez is a female,, Connor says,, and she was shot the same way that is describe in that file

When did the detective ask you for the file,,Dark asks

Michael O'Brien was here about the undercover cop who was helping them and I assume that the detective was with him,, Higgins says,,but he didn't have the right clearance so O'Brien got the file for him

Henry's house

Hey Dark,, Henry says with a smile,, they are all waiting for you in the lounge

Thanks Henry,,Dark says,,why don't you join us

Are you ready to tell us what is going on,, Joe says

Danny take us though what happened when Baez was shot,,Dark says

You had just left the scene,, she was asking me a question,, I heard a gun shot,, she hit the ground,,I didn't see anything,,Danny says

What is this about,, Frank asks

It was a sanctioned hit,, Connor says,, and it has something to do with Baez

We have another problem,,Dark says,, someone is impersonating Baez

How so,, Danny asked

When cops work undercover for any Feds that record is archived,,along with the mission reports,, Connor says,, whoever is impersonating Baez was given access to the Lima Peru file

So that is how they knew to do what they did,, Joe says

No,,Dark says,, the file was accessed after Baez had already been shot,, Michael O'Brien wasn't assigned to the case unit two days later

What does O'Brien have to do with any of this,, Joe asks

He must have thought that the man was Baez,, Connor says,, and he knows that Baez works with Dark,, so he helped him get access to the file

I have asked,,well ordered Michael O'Brien to meet me in my office tomorrow morning,,Dark says,, and as of right now I want Linda to stay here and Erin too

What is going on,,Linda asks

Just do what I ask,,Dark says,, I will explain later


	14. Chapter 14

Federal Building Dark's Office

Good morning,, Melinda,, Agent O'Brien says with a smile

It won't be good for long,, Dark replies,,

Is there a problem with your case, Michael asks

Yes,,Dark says,, and I am hoping that you can help me out with a problem

I will be happy to help you,, Michael says

Good,,Dark replies,,then would you like to tell me how Detective Baez is shot,, lying in a coma in the hospital and yet you helped Detective Baez gain access to my file four days after SHE was shot

Wait,,, Detective Baez is a female,, Michael says with a frown,, that impossible,, I saw the male detective creditials

What did he look like,,Dark asks

Umm,,he was about 6'2. Around 275,, Michael says,, the camera at the entrance to the archives Office would have a picture of him

I don't want you to speak to anyone else about this matter,,Dark says,, and if that detective apporches you again,, give me a call

I'm sorry,, Melinda,, Micheal says,, I didn't know that he wasn't the detective

54 precinct

Hey Danny,, Connor says,, I need to talk to you

Okay,,Danny says,, what's up

You need to take your case file from records and have Frank keep it locked up at 1PP,,,, Connor says,, and get Baez's record too

What's going on,, Danny asks

1PP Frank's Office

Garrett,,I really don't know what is going on,, Frank says

Look Frank,, Garrett says,, I just got word that Dark is on her way here and she has requested that both Danny and Baez records are to be locked up here

Why would she do that,,Sid asks,, unless there is a problem with the security at the 54

Hey dad,, Danny says,, I brought my record and Baez's record,, do you know why Dark wanted them brought here

I wanted them here so that they couldn't be accessed,,Dark says

Did you find out why O'Brien helped the fake detective,, Connor asks

Yes,,Dark says,, but first I need to respectful request that Garrett and Gormely leave the room and send in Baker and Mason

Garrett and Sid leave,, and Baker and Mason enter,, along with Joe

What I am about to say doesn't leave this room,,Dark says

Okay,, Frank says,, what's up

The detective that impersonated Baez is someone who is close to her,,Dark says

I don't believe that,,Danny yells,, she wouldn't be in the hospital if they were close

Shut up Danny,,, Joe says,,why do you say that Dark

Because he has Baez's creditials,,Dark replies,, and I had Michael O'Brien describe him to me,, and Michael reminded me that the camera at the archives Office will take pictures of everyone that enters or leaves that area.

Why would he need Baez's creditials,? Baker asks

If a cop is undercover they can't take their badges,, Connor says,,but they can have their creditials

Do you think it's a cop,,Danny asks

No,, I personally don't believe that it is a dirty cop,, Joe says

It must have something to do with Baez,, Frank says

What do we really know about Maria Baez,, Mason asks,, could this be about her past??

It's possible,,Dark says,, but why would they need to see the Lima Peru file

Yeah,, Danny says,,Baez wasn't even my partner at the time,, Jackie was

I don't think it has anything to do with the actually kidnapping of Linda,,Joe says,, I think that who ever this person is,,he knows alot about Danny and next to nothing about Dark,, so he is trying to get as much information as he can

Why would he need information about Dark,, Danny asks confused

Because I am also his adversary Dark says,, and he is afraid of the unknown

What makes you think that,, Joe asks

Because he called Danny and made a threat,,Dark says,,but we haven't heard anything from him since then

What does that tell you,, Connor says with a grin

It tells me that he is cautious,,Dark says,,he is willing to wait for a perfect opportunity and then strike,,but only if he can fade away into the crowd

You think he knows what cops are called to each location,, Frank asks

Frank,,Dark says,, I left the scene,,he didn't strike until I was gone,, what does that tell you

Whoever this is,, Frank says,, they are not afraid of the cops,,but are afraid of you

Not me,, Dark says,,but my reputation,, I have done quite alot of things that cops would be charged for if they even though about doing

So this guy is a danger to cops,, Joe says

Yes,, Dark replies,, which is why I had Baez transferred to Boston General,,Alex will make sure that she is safe

Any idea who this person is,, Joe asks

No,, Dark says,,but I have sent Baez's DNA and fingerprints to the Federal lab in Virginia

Why would you do that,,Danny asks


	15. Chapter 15

I like to know exactly who I am dealing with,,Dark says,, and something tells me that there is more to Baez then we know

Even if you transfer Baez to Boston General,, Joe says,,that doesn't mean that she will be safe

How long have you known me Joe,,Dark asks,,I already asked Rizzoli to keep a watch on her for me

Who's Rizzoli,,Danny asks

One of Boston's finest detective,, Connor says,, and also Jane is a good friend of ours

I want to go talk to the gatekeeper,,Dark says,, Connor would you and Mason like to come with me

Of course,, Connor says

Let's go,, Mason replies

Outside of 1PP

Hey Connor,,Dark says,, I have something that I want you and Mason to do

What's up,, Mason asks

I want you to take my Cessna and go to Virginia and get the results of Baez DNA and fingerprints,,Dark says

Would you normally have Joe do that,, Mason asks

Yes,, but I have another job for him,,Dark says

Okay,, Connor says,,we will be back in a few days

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Max,,Dark says warmly,, how is my favorite gatekeeper

I'm doing good,,Max replies,, what can I do for my favorite Reaper

I have a question,,Dark says,, about my Lima Peru file

What is the question,,Max asks

You were the one who got the government of Peru to agree for me to take out Salazar,,Dark says

Yes,,Max replies,, after your request was granted I informed them and they requested that only one shot be done,, untraceable bullet,, and most important of all no witness,,none of that information is actually in the file

What do you mean it's not in the file,,Dark asks

A request was made for it not to be included in any official report,,Max replies,,a government that allows for a citizen to be killed in cold blood wouldn't be good for any one

Then there's a leak somewhere,,Dark says

Why do you think that,,Max asks

I have a cop who was shot the exact same way as Salazar,, except she's still alive,, someone who is impersonating the injured cop to gain access to the Lima Peru file,,Dark says,, and I don't think any of it's a coincidence

Sounds like someone is trying to learn more about Reapers,,Max says

Why do you say that,,Dark asks

Shooting a cop,,Max says is a normal criminal activity,,but impersonating a cop to obtain information about missions done by Reapers is something else entirely

Max,,,,Dark says,, I want you to get to the archives Office and I want you and Higgins to comb through every case we have had since 2010

Why 2010,,Max asks,,

Because that is when I return to the United States,,Dark replies,, and also when Joe was assigned to my team

Do you think that there is a connection,,Max asks

I intend to find out,, Dark says

Federal Building Joe's Office

Hey Dark,, Joe says,, I thought you were with Mason and Connor talking to the gatekeeper

I was,,Dark says,, but now I want to talk to you

What's up,, Joe asks

The Lima Peru file,,Dark says,, isn't where this guy got his information

What do you mean,, Joe asks

The untraceable bullets,, one shot,no witnesses,,Dark replies,, none of that information is in the file

So what do you think is going on,, Joe asks

I killed Salazar in 2010,, Dark says,, you also joined my team that same year,, and now almost eleven years to the day,,your brother's partner is shot in the exact same manner as Salazar

Do you think I know who this person is,,Joe asks

No,, Dark says,, I think that he might know you but this was 100% personal and 100% about Baez

What could Baez have done to have someone that mad at her,, Joe asks

It seems like we have more questions than answers,,Dark says

So,, What do we do now? Joe asks


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark reverts to her Reaper side and Joe gets captured

Federal Building Dark's Office the next day

Hey Frank,,Dark says,,why are you here today

Have you seen my son,, Frank asks with a worried frown

Frank,,Dark says,, I work with two of your son's,, you are going to have to be specific about which one

Joe,, Frank says,, he was supposed to come over last night and he never showed up and everytime I call him,, his phone goes straight to voicemail

I haven't seen or heard from Joe since yesterday afternoon,,Dark says,, can I get your permission to go look around his apartment

Of course,, Frank says,, I'll have Danny meet you there

Outside Joe's apartment

Hey Dark,,Danny says,, Dad is really worried about Joe

Yeah,,Dark says,,it's not like him to not contact me if he isn't coming to the office

Here's his apartment,,Danny says,, I guess we will have to ask the landlord to open his door

That's not necessary,,Dark says,, I own the building and I have a key to his apartment

Dark opens the door and Danny and her enter the apartment

Joe,,Danny yells,,are you here?

Danny,,Dark says,, step out of the apartment

Why,, Danny asks

Because my Reaper side is about to come out,,Dark says though gritted teeth

I will call Mason,,Danny says

Hey Mason,,It's Danny

What can I do for you,, Mason asks

Joe didn't show up at dad's last night,, Danny says,Dark and I are at his apartment and I don't know what just happened but Dark asked me to leave the apartment

Why would she ask you to leave the apartment,, Mason asks

She said that her Reaper side was coming out,,Danny says

Oh shit,, Mason says,, Danny whatever you do,, don't make any sudden movements and speak to her before you move or touch her,,I just landed and I am on my way

Mason arrives at Joe's apartment with Connor

Thanks for getting here,, Danny says

Connor,, Mason says,, I want you and Danny to stay with the car

Mason enters the apartment

Dark,, Mason says,, I am not armed,,may I enter the room

You can come in,,Dark says

What happened,, Mason asks

There is blood on the floor and couch,,Dark says,, the bedroom looks like a hurricane hit it,, and I found Joe's car keys and weapon in the bathroom

Someone must have surprised him when he came home from the office,, Mason says

Someone just signed their own death certificate,,Dark says angrily,,let's go

Connor,, Danny,,, Mason says,, Joe has been taken,, Dark is going on the hunt,, but Connor and Danny you are to go back to Henry's house

No,, Danny says,,Joe is my brother and I am coming with you

Dark grabs Danny by his throat and slams him against the wall

I want you to listen to me very closely because I will not repeat myself,,Dark says,, right now I am not safe for you to be around,, I can kill you quickly so you are to go back to Henry's house with Connor and keep my sister safe

Dark ,,, Mason says gently,, let him go,,he isn't a threat to us

Dark releases Danny and Connor and Danny leave

We have work to do,,Dark growls,, and I will kill the person who has Joe

Warehouse near the East River

Where am I,, Joe wonders,, and how did I get here,, wherever here is

Hello,, Joe,, You can call me Ralph

How do you know my name,,Joe asks

I know more than just your name,, Ralph says,, I know that you are best friends with a Reaper

If you had any idea what a Reaper is,,Joe says,, you wouldn't have kidnapped me

Oh,, I have an idea of what a Reaper is,, Ralph says,, but I must admit that I have never been up against one

If you wanted to go up against a Reaper,,then why did you try to kill Detective Baez,,Joe asks

I didn't try to kill any cop,, Ralph says,, I merely broke into her apartment and stole her creditials after she was already shot

Why did you do that,,Joe asks

To find out information on the legendary Reaper known only as Dark,, Ralph says,,but unfortunately I couldn't find out anything,,which is why you are here

I got bad news for you Ralph,, Joe says,, you have made a gigantic mistake

Ralph kicks Joe in the ribs repeatedly

How did I make a mistake,, Ralph says laughing at Joe

Your picture was taken by a camera in the Archives Building,, Joe says,,Dark knows what you look like

I am not scared of her,, Ralph says,, she seems quite docile

She took out the Valdez cartel single handed,, Joe says,, and if you left any of my blood back at my apartment,, she is triggered,,Joe says

What do you mean triggered,, Ralph says

You will soon find out,, Joe says as he slowly loses consciousness

Henry's house

I don't understand why Mason sent us here,, Danny says

Sit down so that Linda can look at your wounds,, Connor says

How did this happen,,Linda asks

Dark has reverted back to her Reaper side because she probably saw Joe's blood,, Connor says,, and when we were told to come here,,,

I told Mason that Joe was my brother and I should go with them,, Danny says,,but Dark slammed me against the wall and said that she is to dangerous for me to be around and that they would find Joe

Connor will Dark be okay,, Linda asks softly

I don't know,, Connor says,, Mason has been around her when she is in her true Reaper form,,but he can't control her temper,, and he can't stop her violent rage 

Will she be able to come back from that,, Henry asks

It depends on how much she enjoys it,, Connor says with a sad shake of his head

What do you mean,, how much she enjoys it,, Danny asks


	17. Chapter 17

Dark enjoyed inflecting pain on the people who she was sent after,, Connor says,, she doesn't feel pain when she is in her Reaper form

Will she hurt Joe or Mason,, Linda asks softly

She won't veiw them as a threat,, Connor says,,but when she finds Joe and she will,,if the person who took him hurt him in any way,,,Dark will kill him and before you ask,, Mason isn't strong enough to stop her

What should we do,, Danny asks

What Dark said for us to do,, Connor replies,, keep Linda safe

Warehouse near the East River

Wake up,, Ralph says

I am awake,, Joe says

What did you mean by her being triggered,, Ralph asks

When Dark reverts back to her true Reaper form,, Joe says,, she does so by being triggered

What does that have to do with you,, Ralph demands,, tell me

You said it yourself,,Joe says,, I am best friends,,but I am more than that,, I am HER family

As long as I have you,, Ralph says,, she wouldn't dare touch me

She is going to kill you,, Joe says,, now the only question about that is will she do it quick or slow

Archives Building

Pull up the pictures from the last six days,,Dark says

The picture of Ralph is pulled up

That's the guy,, Mason says,, he is on camera at Joe's apartment too

He is going to die,,Dark says,,let's go

Where are we going,, Mason asks

Baez's apartment,,Dark says,, I want to take a look around

Baez's apartment

How the hell did you pick the lock,, Mason asks

Shut up,,Dark says with a growl

Calm down,,Dark. Mason says,,we will find Joe

Someone has broken in,,Dark says

Yeah you did,, Mason says

I am referring to the fact that her light is on,,Dark says,, and it was a day shift when she was shot

Should I call in a team to dust for prints,, DARK,,Where are you going,, Mason says

Did you notice that there is something missing from the nightstand,,Dark asks

Wonder what it is,,Mason says

Her creditials,,Dark replies

Dark's phone rings

Hey Dark,,it's Digger

What is it Digs,,,,Dark asks

Last night I went by Joe's place and some guy was dragging him to a car,,Digger says,, so I kept my distance but I followed him to a warehouse near the East River

Is he still there now,,Dark asks

Yes,, do you want me to bust out the primacord,,Digger asks

No,, Dark replies,,I want you to wait for me,, I am on my way

Warehouse near the East River

Hello Mason,, what the hell happened to Dark,,Digger says

She's reverted back to her Reaper form,, Mason says

I will wait in the car,,Digger says

Both of you are to stay in the car,,Dark says

I think I should come in with you,, Mason says

Do as I say,,Dark says

Mason and Digger get back in the car and Dark heads into the warehouse

She has to find me first,, Ralph says

I have already found you,,Dark says with a growl

You come near me and I will kill him,, Ralph says

You really should have learned more about her before you challenge her,, Joe says

Why's that,, Ralph asks

STOP talking,,Dark says,, I am here to kill you and I will

Wait,,, Ralph says,,we could work together,,think about it,, you can destroy the enemy and I can reap the benefits

I don't like you,,Dark says

You can't kill me,, Ralph says,, your a cop

No,,Dark says with a evil grin,, I'm a Reaper

Dark grabs Ralph by the throat and even though he is 6'2 and weight more than Dark does it is very clear that he is no match for her.. Between the broken bones and torn flesh,, Ralph really shouldn't have messed with a Reaper

Hey Dark,, Joe says weakly,, can you untie me

Do I have to,,Dark asks,,as she snaps Ralph's neck

I need medical attention,, Joe admits

Fine,,Dark says,, but I don't think I will be joining you at the hospital

What are you going to do,, Joe asks,,as he is untied

I am going to play,,Dark says

Dark helps Joe to the car and tells Mason to take him to St Victor's hospital

Reagan,, Frank says

It's Dark,,Joe is en route to St Victor's hospital

Is he alright,, Frank asks

Ribs broken,,and several bruises,Dark says,, plus a head lacerations

Are you okay,, Frank asks

No,, I'm a danger to be around,,Dark says

How can I help you,, Frank asks

Just take care of Linda and Joe,,Dark says,, I still have to find the mongrel who shot Baez

St Victor's hospital

Is Joe alright,, Erin asks

He's going to be fine,, Frank says

Digger,, Mason,, Where's Dark,, Connor asks

We don't know,,Digger says,, she told us to bring Joe here and she got in her car and left

She called me earlier,, Frank says,, and she to take care of Linda and Joe,, that she was still after the person who shot Baez

Dad,, Joe says,,Dark has reverted back to her Reaper form,, she doesn't want any of them near her,, you need to have the body taken to the morgue

What body,, Danny says

He said to call him Ralph,, Joe says,, he is the one who was impersonating Baez

So Dark got the man who shot Baez,, Linda asks

No,, Joe says,, he only broke into her apartment and stole her creditials to find out more information about Dark,, he didn't shoot her

If he didn't shoot Baez,,Danny says,,then who did


	18. Chapter 18

We don't know,, Mason says,,but we do know that Ralph was telling the truth about breaking into Baez's apartment and stealing her creditials

How do you know that,, Frank asks

Dark sorta decided to have a look around,, Mason says

Where would Dark be now,, Joe asks

There's no telling where she is,, Connor says

Linda,, Frank says,,try calling her

Hello,, Linda,,Dark says

Where are you,, Linda asks,,are you okay

I am fine,,Dark says,,as far as where I am,, I have decided to take a plane and visit Mexico

Why Mexico,, Linda asks

I am curious about Maria's Uncle Sebastien Baez,, Dark says

What about him,, Linda asks

I believe that the reason she was shot has to do with him,,Dark says

Dark,, Linda says,, please come home

I will,,Dark says,, but just not right now,, I need you to take care of Beauwolf for me

I promise I will take care of your dog,, Linda says,, promise me that you will be careful

Let me speak to Connor,,Dark says

Connor,, Linda says,, Dark wants to speak to you

Hey Dark,, Connor says,, what do you need me to do

I want you,, Reagan and Mason to go to the Archives Building,,Dark says,, and I want you to look up the file for the Mona Santiago cartel,, and I then want you to find out when exactly Baez joined the Drug task force

Is there something that you know that we don't,, Connor asks

I will call you back in the morning,,Dark says,, I expect you to have the information I have asked for

You got Dark,, Connor says,,be careful sis

I always am,,bro,, Dark says before hanging up the phone

Is she okay,, Joe asks

She said that she wants me,, Reagan and Mason to go get some information for her from the archives Building,, Connor says

Let's go,, Joe says

Nope,, Mason says,, you are staying right here

She said Reagan,, Joe says,, so that means me

Nope,, she calls you,, Joe,, Mason says,,Danny is Reagan

I am your boss,, Joe argues

No,, your not our boss,, Connor says,, Dark is and she said that she wants Danny to go with us,, you stay here and keep Linda company

Archives Building

Hey Higgins,, Connor says,,I need some information,,it's for Dark

Hey Connor,, Higgins says with a smile,,Dark called me and told me what information you need

What information does she want,, Danny asks

Information on the Mona Santiago cartel,, and when exactly Baez joined the Drug task force,, Connor says

Why,,Danny asks confused

I have no idea,, Connor says,,but I think that she knows something that I don't

Cantana Maria. Mexico

Hello Dark,,Juan says,,it is so nice to see you again

Hello Juan,, Dark says,, I have a few questions for you

Of course,,Juan says

Do you remember Sebastien Baez,,Dark asks

Of course I remember him,,Juan says,, I also remember that he had an affair

Do you know who his affair was with,,Dark says,, his wife said that it was someone in New York City

It was his brother's wife,,Juan says,, he fathered the little girl,, Maria Baez

Juana,,Dark says,,as always you are the best

Oh Dark,,Juan says,,, you are only saying that because it is true

Dark's Mexico house

Hello,, Connor,, Dark says,, what did you find out

Dark,, Connor says,, how did you know

You first,,Dark says

Sebastien Baez joined the Mona Santiago cartel on June 24,2009,, Maria Baez joined the Drug task force the exact same day,, Connor says

I am flying out,, Dark says,, I will meet you and Joe with Danny in my office tomorrow morning,, and Connor,,tell Linda to stop worrying about me

I will give her your message,, Connor says warmly

Henry's house

Hey Connor,, Linda says,, what are you doing here

Danny,, Joe,, Connor says,, Dark is headed home now and she wants us to meet her at her off tomorrow morning

Okay,,Danny says,,we can do that

Linda,, Connor says with a grin,,Dark said to tell you to stop worrying about her.

She is my sister,, Linda says,, I can worry about her

Federal Building Dark's Office

How much sleep did you get,, Joe,, Danny asks

Not much,, Joe admits,, I have been blaming myself for Dark reverting back to her Reaper form

Get over yourself,, Joe,,Dark says,,as you can see,, I am just fine

Why did you want to meet up,, Connor asks warily

You said that Sebastien Baez joined Mona Santiago cartel on June 24 of 2009,, Dark asks,, and you also said that Maria Baez joined the Drug task force the same day

Yes,, Connor says,,is there something else that I missed

Something else happened on that same day,,Dark says,, Joe joined the team on June 24 of 2009

What does Sebastien Baez have to do with anything,, Danny asks,, Maria wasn't even close to her uncle

Sebastien Baez wasn't Maria Baez's uncle,,Dark says

Then who the hell was he,, Joe asks


	19. Chapter 19

According to her DNA,, Dark says,, she isn't related to any of the Baez

What do you mean,, Danny asks

I had Baez's DNA ran for a reason,,Dark says

Why ,, Connor asks

Because of the fact that when she needed blood,,Dark says,,her mom,,dad and sister didn't match her type,, so I compared her dna to Sebastien Baez and a man named Julio Raimez

Who is this Julio Raimez,, Danny asks

He's Baez's father,,Dark says and also a high ranking member of Los Diablos

What is Los Diablos,, Joe asks

An underground vein of the organization that was started in part by the original Reapers,, Dark says

Is your buddy Felipe Rodriguez involved,, Danny snaps

Watch your mouth,,Dark replies,, the original Reapers are over 40 years old,, so unless some of the most vicious and ruthless men took orders from a five year old,, Felipe Rodriguez is my friend and I see him as a brother

Dark,, Joe says softly,, Please let my brother go,, He's not a threat to us

I think I need to leave,,Dark says,, I am not as in control as I thought

Dark,, you don't have to go through this alone,,Joe says,,we can help you

Keep my sister safe and take care of my dog,, Dark says,, I will have my phone on me at all times

54 precinct  
Danny,, what is going on,, Jamie asks

Dark has left,,Danny says and now I am going to do things my way

Didn't Dark say for you to keep Linda safe,, Jamie asks

Yes,, I will make sure that my wife is safe,, Danny says,, but I want to find out if Julio Raimez knows that he is Baez's dad,,it's important

More important than Linda,, Jamie asks

Nothing on this planet is more important to me than Linda,, Danny says,,but I owe it to Baez to find the person who hurt her

Outside of Danny's house

I have waited for this moment,,Julio says,, the detective is preoccupied with a case

Julio sneaks up behind Danny and knocks him out.

Henry's house

Is everything ok Linda,, Frank asks

Danny told me to call him at 9 and I have been calling him,, Linda says and his phone just rings and rings

Let me call Joe,, Frank says

Hey dad,, Joe says,, what's up

Is Danny with you and Jamie,, Frank asks

No,,Joe says,, I haven't seen him since this afternoon

He told Linda to call him at 9 and his phone just rings and rings,, Frank says,, Linda and I are both worried

Tell Linda not to worry,, I'm calling Dark,, Joe says

Hello Joe,, Dark says,, how nice of you to mess with my fun

Dark,, Joe says,, you can beat up gangbangers later,, Danny is missing

What do you mean Danny is missing,,Dark asks,, he better not be


	20. Chapter 20

Where was Danny planning on going,,Dark asks

He wanted to go back to his house,, Joe says

I will meet you there,,Dark says,, turning to the gangbanger,, and I will deal with you later ,, asshole

Outside of Danny's house

What took you so long,,Joe asks rudely

I was dealing with something ugly,,Dark says,, and if you don't watch your mouth you will be picking up your teeth because I will knock them out

Sorry Dark,, Joe says,, I am just worried about my brother

He's not here,,Dark says as she is looking at the sidewalk

I know that,,Joe says,, I don't know where he went

He didn't leave on his own,,Dark says

How do you know that,, Joe asks

Because his car is still in the driveway,,Dark says,, and there is blood on the pathway to the front porch

Someone took my brother,, Joe says

We need to go to Frank's,, Dark says,,is there a reason why you Reagans don't know how to fucking listen?

Henry's house

Hey Dark,, Joe,,, Linda says,, did you find Danny

Nope,,Dark says,, he has been taken

Taken by who,, Frank asks

Linda starts to cry

I don't know who,,Dark says,,as she puts her arm around Linda,, but I don't think that person is going to live much longer

What do you plan on doing,, Joe asks

I'm going to need some new music,,Dark says with a grin,, and Linda to keep Beauwolf with her

My son is gone and all you care about is your dog,, Frank snaps

Joe,,Dark says,,if your dad snaps at me again,, I will snap something off of him

Dad,, Joe says,, making comments like that won't do Danny any good

Joe's right,, Henry says,, right know we need to figure out who took Danny and where he is at

Nope,,Dark says,, I want to go play

You can play with the gangbanger later,, Joe says,, right now I need you to help me find my brother

I don't want to play with gangbangers,,Dark says,, I want to play with Los Diablos

Who are Los Diablos,, Linda asks

The people who took Danny,,Dark says

How do you know that,, Joe asks

Because unlike you,,Dark says,, I kept in touch with Juan

Wait,, you do,, Joe says,, he's a rare goods smuggler

If you pay him enough he will also smuggle a person,,Dark says with a smile

What does any of this have to do with where Danny is,,Frank asks

Joe,,Dark says,,I'm going to go

Wait,, Linda says gently,, please tell me where Danny is

He's been smuggled to Mexico,,Dark says

How do you know that,, Henry asks

Because I have a live video of him with Julio Raimez and the rest of the Los Diablos,,Dark says

What are they going to do to him,, Frank asks

Frank,,Dark says,,he is being held hostage by a group of men who enjoy torturing people almost as much as I do

How can we save him,,Joe asks

Hold on,,Dark says

Hello Higgins,,Dark says

What can I do for you this evening,, Higgins asks

I need to get a sanctioned hit,,Dark says

Against who,, Higgins ask

Los Diablos,,Dark replies

Wait,, you want to take out Los Diablos,, Higgins ask

Yes please,,Dark replies

Any sanctioned hit you request is automatically granted,, Higgins says

I know,, Dark says,, but Joe likes it when it looks like I am following the rules,, not that I care one way or the other

I need to get going,,Dark says

Where are you going,, Joe asks

Did you not pay attention,,Dark replies,,I have requested and been granted a sanctioned hit,, so I am going to Mexico

I'm coming with you,, Joe says

Like hell you are,,Dark says

He's my brother,, Joe says

I don't care,,Dark replies,,I refuse to let you ruin my fun

You don't have a choice,, Joe yells at Dark

Dark punches Joe so hard that he hits the floor,, and then Dark knocks Joe out cold

I will bring Danny back in a couple of days,,Dark tells Linda

Be careful,, Linda says

Where's the fun in that,,Dark replies,, don't forget to take care of Beauwolf

Private Airstrip In Brooklyn NY  
CDP118 you are clear for take off

The next morning at Henry's house

Where's Dark,, Joe asks groggy

She left last night,, Connor says

Where did she go,, Joe asks

She went to Mexico,, Connor says,, and before you ask,,all of our planes have been grounded by orders of Dark

She is going to get hurt,, Joe says,, and it will be all my fault

My money's on Dark,, Mason says,, she is nothing but vicious when it comes to family and though Linda,, regardless of if Dark likes it or not Danny is family

Do you think she will be okay,, Linda asks softly while petting Beauwolf

Yes,, Mason says,, and I will tell you why,, She said that she was coming back to the states for you and she agreed to remain in New York for you

I hope you are right,, Linda says

I am right,,Mason says,,besides she wouldn't leave Beauwolf behind

What does the dog have to do with anything,, Henry asks

When Dark returns ask her to tell you the story of how she came to own Beauwolf,, Connor says

If she comes back home,, Joe says sadly,, I caused her to revert back to her Reaper side


	21. Chapter 21

Cantana Maria,, Mexico

Hello Dark,,Juan says with a smile,, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon

You helped the Los Diablos smuggle a man out of New York and into Mexico,,Dark says

Yes,,Juan says,,they paid me alot of money to get him here,,

Did you know who that man is,,Dark asks while playing with her knife

Just some low life who's been cheating the Los Diablos out of their profits,,Juan says

Oh really,,Dark says with raised eyebrows,,is that what you were told

Yes,,Juan says

Well,,Dark says,, I hate to tell you this but you were lied to

What do you mean by that,,Juan asks confused

That man's name is Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan,,Dark replies,, and not only is he the son of the police commissioner,, but he's also Joe's brother

I didn't know that,,Juan says,, I just did what I was paid to do

That's not the worst part for you,,Dark says mildly

What do you mean,,Juan asks fearfully

He's also my brother by marriage,,Dark replies,, and the next words out of your mouth will determine if you live or die

I was instructed to take him to the Hernandez compound,,Juan says,, Los Diablos are using it as an unsanctioned headquarters

If he dies,,Dark says,, you die,,and she walks out the door

Dark's house in Mexico

Hey Dark,, Felipe says warmly,,how's my favorite Reaper

I have actually reverted,,Dark replies with a chuckle

What happened,, Felipe asks

It seems that the Los Diablos have taken it upon themselves to kidnap Danny,,Dark replies

Ok,, Felipe says,, you,me,, Mason and Joe can easily get him back

No,,Dark says,, Joe is recovering from the attack he suffered from Ralph and I grounded the rest of the team

So,, Felipe says,, just you and me

Nope,, Dark says,, I am going in alone

That's not a good idea,, Felipe says

I think it's a great idea,, Dark says,, and the longer this takes ,, the longer I am away from Beauwolf

I can't believe that you care more about that dog than you do most humans,, Felipe says with a chuckle,, you have a green light to take out the Los Diablos,,I will run interferince with the local authorities

I have already gotten it sanctioned,,Dark says,, and now I am going to bed,, tomorrow will be a beautiful day

Henry's house

This is ridiculous,,Joe snaps,,I should be there with Dark

Calm down man,, Mason says,, she doesn't want you there

She is barely in control of her Reaper side Joe admits,, and she's all alone

Stop worrying,,Linda says suddenly,,if Dark thought that she needed your help she would have taken y'all with her,,but she didn't

Why aren't you worried,, Frank asks

Because Dark told me not to,, Linda says gently and I know that she will bring Danny home to me and our boys

Hernandez compound

Have you had enough,,Julio asks as his men beat Danny to a bloody pulp

Stop,,Julio says,, I still have some questions for him

Tell me something detective Reagan,,Julio says,,does your wife know that you had romantic feelings for Maria Baez and that's why you don't care for her anymore?

Baez is my friend and partner,, Danny replies weakly and my wife knows that

Friend,,Julio says with a sneer,, the most fun I've seen is watching the Archangel take the shot to put down your partner

You shot Baez,, Danny asks

No,, I am not allowed to have sanctioned hits on the soil of the United States,, Julio admits,,there's only one person who can get any sanctioned hit they want

Let me guess,,Danny says,,a Reaper known only as Dark

How do you know about Dark,,Julio demands

You should have been more observation of who is related to my wife,,Danny says as he slowly goes unconscious..

Hector,,Julio calls out,, find out all you can about the exact location of the reaper known as Dark

Is there a problem boss,, Hector asks

This detective knew that Dark can get a sanctioned hit anywhere she wants,,Julio says,, I just want to make sure that we didn't kidnap and hurt anyone who is related to Dark

I will find out all I can tonight and see you in the morning,, Hector says as he leaves

Miguel,,Julio calls,,have Isbel clean up the detective wounds

Why,, Miguel asks,, when we are just going to beat him again tomorrow afternoon

There is a possibility that he is related to a Reaper,, Julio says and if it's the one who is known only as Dark

We will die,, Miguel says,,I will help Isbel

I need to make a phone call,,Julio says as he leaves the room


	22. Chapter 22

Diego,, Julio says,, I need to ask you something

Sure,, Diego says,,it must be important,, since you are calling before 10 in the morning

What do you know about the Reaper known as Dark,,Julio asks

Don't mention her name,, Diego says,, she is vicious and ruthless and she will kill you if you make her mad

Does she have any weakness or something like that,, Julio says,, I think I have her brother in law

You are a dead man walking,, Diego says, go with god

Inside the room where Danny is being treated

Julio really let you hurt this one,,Isbel says as she is wrapping up Danny head wound

I wasn't apart of the beating this man took Isbel,, Miguel says

In the main room with Hector and Julio

What did you find out about Dark and her relationship with the detective,, Julio asks

I have a question first ,, Hector says

What is it brother,,Julio asks

Well Dark kill people who mess with her family,, Hector asks

Yes,, she will,,Dark replies,, now which one of you have decided that it would be a good idea to kidnap Danny Reagan

Who are you,, Hector asks

Take a guess Dark says as she plunges her knife into Hector's heart

What do you want,,Julio asks

Bring me the detective,,Dark says

Miguel,, Isbel,,Julio yells,, bring the detective here

Miguel and Isbel bring Danny into the room

Danny,, says Dark,,it's time to wake up

It's hard to move,, Danny says

Dark notices that Danny has been injured

Which one of you mongrel put your hands on him,,Dark asks with a growl

We did,, replies the Los Diablos,, and what are you going to do about it

I am going to kill you,,Dark says calmly

Massive fight insues,,Raul hits Dark with a pipe

Was that suppose to hurt,,Dark asks as she takes the pipe away and smashes Raul's face with it

In the middle of the fight Julio runs out

Now where did he run off to,,Dark muses,,as she has Miguel and Isbel help Danny to his feet

He's right here,, Felipe says with a smile

Why are you here,,Dark asks

I didn't want to miss out on seeing you work,, Felipe says

Dark grabs Julio by the throat as Felipe helps Danny

Why did you have Maria Baez shot,,Dark asks as she is punching Julio in the ribcage

He didn't,,Danny says weakly,, he just watched an Archangel shot her

That's right,,Julio says

You let someone shoot your own daughter,,Dark says

She's not my daughter,, Julio says

Her DNA says that she is,,Dark says

Hey Felipe,, Dark says suddenly,, I am going to take Danny home and you are to disband any more of the Los Diablos

I think that you either injured or killed all of them,, Felipe says,, except for Miguel and Isbel

She's pregnant,,Dark says and Miguel didn't hurt Danny

What about him,, Felipe asks as he points to Julio

Oh yeah,,Dark says,, I almost forgot as she breaks Julio's neck

Reagan,,Dark says,, time to go home

Henry's house  
Hello,, Linda says

How's my dog,,Dark asks

Beauwolf is just fine,, Linda says,, how are you,, have you found Danny

I am just great,,Dark says with a chuckle,,but Danny looks like he went ten rounds with Mike Tyson,,

Oh no,, Linda cries

We have just landed and are going to St Victor's hospital,,Dark says


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond between a person and their pets is a true bond,, Dark's bond with Beauwolf is one of Dark saving grace.

St Victor Hospital

Is Danny okay,, Frank asks

He has to get a small surgery,,Dark says,, he needs his arm fixed

Are you okay,,Linda asks

Of course I am,,Dark says,,why wouldn't I be

Your arm looks painful,, Connor says

What are you talking about,, Linda says

Did you even feel that,, Joe says

Feel what,,Dark asks,,are you referring to my arm,,I felt annoyed that Raul thought that I would be hurt by his stupid pipe

He hit you with a pipe,, Joe asks

Yeah,, Dark says,,which is why I smashed his face in

How many people did you actually kill,, Connor asks

I don't know,,Dark says,, I only left Miguel,, Isbel,, and the man named Diego alive

You killed almost twenty five people,, Joe says

Your point is what,,Dark snaps,,I was saving your brother,,who apparently doesn't know how to listen,,, 

Linda I want you to take Beauwolf back to my house,, I don't want to be around any of these damn ungrateful Reagan's ,,Dark says as she leaves the hospital

Nice going Joe,, Connor snaps,, now how do we get our light hearted,,yet hard headed Dark back from her Reaper side

Archives Building

Hello Dark,, Higgins says,, what can I do for you

I want to know if there has been any of the archangels here in New York City,,Dark says

Very well,, Higgins says,, I will check the schedule and see,,,there was one,,V was here when the cop was shot

Get me everything you have on V,,Dark says,, I still have one more person to kill

Dark's house

I feel bad just leaving Beauwolf here alone,, Linda says

Don't worry,, Connor says,,Dark is here 

Wait is Beauwolf running right to her,, Linda asks,, even though she is in her Reaper form

She won't be in that state for long,, Connor says with a grin,, Beauwolf wants his human back

Beauwolf runs up to Dark and sends her flying in to the mud,,Dark stands up,, and while if a person had put hands on Dark she would have killed them,, Beauwolf wasn't afraid,,he looks at her with his mixed color eyes and his black fur shining in the morning sun,, and then Beauwolf gives a joyful bark and runs into his mistress arms,,Dark still feels her Reaper side but with her puppy wiggling in her arms and licking her anywhere he could reach ,,Dark starts to laugh

Welcome home,, Connor says with a grin

Hey,, Linda says softly

Hi,,Dark says with a smile,, Beauwolf,, come on and let's get some food

Beauwolf runs to Dark's side and lays down and puts his paws up in the air

I am not going to carry you,,Dark says with a grin

Beauwolf barks at Dark,, Okay Dark says as she picks her doggy up

Are you okay,, Linda asks

I am fine,,Dark says,let's go get some breakfast

Are we leaving Beauwolf here,, Connor asks

No,,Dark says,, I need to have him with me for a few days


	24. Chapter 24

Is everything ok,, Linda asks

Let's just say that right now,, Beauwolf is keeping me centered,, Dark says

Well you be ok,, Linda asks

It really depends,,Dark says

On what,, Connor asks

If I have to put up with the whiny and annoying Reagan's,,Dark says with a smirk  
At that moment Beauwolf puts his ears back and starts to growl

Dark,, Connor says,,what's wrong with Beauwolf

He doesn't want me to leave him again,, Dark says

Why would you,, Connor asks

Because Higgins is bringing me the information on the person who shot Baez,, Dark says as she turns to her dog

Come here Beauwolf,, Dark says

Beauwolf walks over to Dark with his head down and whimpering

Head up,,Dark commands,,stop whimpering,, Beauwolf raises his head,, Now. You have a very important job to do for me

Beauwolf looks at Dark and barks at her

Yes,, I will take you away for a while but first we have to get justice for Baez,,Dark says,, so while I get ready to go after the bad guy,, 

Beauwolf starts barking and twirling around

You have to make sure that Linda and the boys are safe,,Dark says

Beauwolf puts his paws on Dark's hips and gives her a hug

I promise I will come back to you,,Dark says but right now I need you to protect my human family

Beauwolf runs back to Linda and Connor takes them back to Henry's house


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful dog that is Beauwolf gets hurt in this chapter,,Dark will be livid,, but I promise that Beauwolf will be okay

Henry's house

So,, Joe says,, I guess not even Beauwolf wanted to deal with Dark

Actually,,says Linda annoyed at Joe,, he is here because Dark is after an Archangel

What,,Joe yells

Beauwolf lifts his head and growls suddenly

Linda,, Frank says,, take him outside

Linda takes Beauwolf out and at that moment V attacks

Beauwolf gets in between V and Linda,, given Linda the chance to make it back inside

Linda,, Joe asks,, where's Beauwolf??

There's a man out there and he attacked me,, Linda says crying,, Beauwolf tried to protect me but the man started to hit him

Joe and Frank run outside and see a car speeding away

Oh no,,Joe says,, Dark is going to be furious

Is he dead,, Frank asks

Beauwolf lifts his head and whimpers

Open my car door,, Joe says,, I will take him to the animal hospital down the street

Joe puts Beauwolf in his car and takes him to the vet

What happened to this poor guy,, asked the vet

Someone attacked him,, Joe says,,we are dogsitting for a friend

I have to get permission to treat him,,, says the vet,, I will scan him for a chip,, the vet scans Beauwolf and Dark's information comes up

Lonnie,,says the vet,, while you try to clean some of the blood off ,,I will call his owner

Hello,, says Dark,, who is this

My name is Sara and I am a vet at Bay ridge animal hospital,,a gentleman brought in a dog and the chip says he is yours

Black fur,, one blue eye and one brown,,a gold and silver collar with a small house on it,,Dark asks

Yes the vet says

You do whatever it takes to save my pet,,Dark says,, I will be there in ten minutes

Sir,, the vet says,, I spoke to the dogs owner and she is on her way

I need to make a phone call,,Joe says

Hey,, Connor says,, what's up

Some man tried to attack Linda ,, Joe says

Is she alright,, Connor says

Linda is fine,, Joe says,,but Beauwolf is in really bad shape

Oh shit,,, Connor says,,Dark will kill over that dog,, remember what she did to Morgan

At that moment a very pissed off Reaper entered the animal hospital

Can I help you,, the vet asked

My name is Melinda Hawkins and I was called by someone here

In regards to,, the vet asked

My dog was brought in,,Dark says

Let me take you back to were he is,, the vet says

Dark and the vet go to the room where Beauwolf is

Beauwolf,,Dark says softly,, what happened to you

Beauwolf,,lifts his head and licks Dark's hand

He needs fluids and stitches,, the vet says,,we have him something for pain,, do we have your permission to treat him as necessary

You have my permission to do anything and everything to save my dog,, Dark says

I have to ask you to please go back outside and let us work on him,, the vet says

Dark walks outside and sees Joe

What the hell happened,,Dark demands to know

Let's go to Henry's house,, Joe says,, I will explain everything there

Henry's house

Dark,, Linda cries,, I'm so sorry,,it's all my fault

What happened,,Dark growls

I made a smart ass remark,, Joe says,, Beauwolf growled,,dad told Linda to take him outside,,a strange man tried to attack Linda and Beauwolf got in between them,, Linda ran back inside and by the time dad and I got outside the man was gone.

This strange man,,Dark says,, can you describe him,,

I just saw him coming towards me,, Linda says,, and that was when Beauwolf got in front of me and I ran

Frank,,Dark says,, I want all hospitals on alert for anyone who comes in with dog bites

Why do you say that,, Henry asks

Beauwolf is trained to attack any precived threats,,Dark says,,he will bite the person

What are you going to do,, Linda asks

Someone hurt the most important thing to me,, besides you,,Dark says,,trust me, you don't want to know what I am going to do


	26. Chapter 26

Look Dark,, Joe says,, I understand that you are angry about Beauwolf,, but I don't want you to lose the goal of getting justice for Baez

Don't tell me what to do,, Dark says,, I can get justice for Baez and still get the asshole who tried to kill my dog

Look Dark,, Frank says,, I realize that you care about your dog,,but a human is more important than a dog

Go to Hell,, Frank,,Dark says,,if my dog dies I will burn this whole damn city down,,Dark walks out

That went well,, Joe says,, she has totally reverted back to her Reaper form and is extremely violent

Dark's house

Hey Dark,,Digger says,, where's Beauwolf

Beauwolf is at the Bay ridge animal hospital,,Dark says as she gathers different weapons

What happened,,Digger asks,, did he get sick

No,,Dark says,,he was protecting Linda and some guy,,most likely V,, tried to kill him

What is the plan,,Digger says

I find V,, Dark says,, and I tear him apart.

Good plan,,Digger says,,where do we start

We,, Dark asks

Yes we,,Digger says,, I know that Beauwolf is your dog,,but he's my buddy and I am going to help you find the asshole who hurt him

Let's go,,Dark says

Archives Building

Higgins,,Dark says,, I want everything on V

Very well,,Higgins says,, his real name is Vincent and he is an excellent sniper with hand to hand combat training,,

Put the word out,,Dark says,, I want him in my tanker by noon tomorrow,,or I go on the warpath

As you wish,, Higgins says

Bay Ridge Animal Hospital

Hello this is Sara,, how may I help you

This is Melinda Hawkins,,my dog was brought in last night and I was wanting to know how he is doing today

Oh yes the mixed breed,,Sara says,,he is a little bit better than he was last night,, but he had alot of injuries

Can you tell me what kind of injuries,,Dark asks

He has several lacerations all over him,,Sara says,,it looks like he was stabbed at least three different times,, and he was struck at least ten times

I will be there later today to check on him,,Dark says

We will be here until closing time which is 9:00,,Sara says

Thank you,,Dark says

St Victor's hospital

Hey Dark,, Danny says with a smile,, what's wrong

Last night the archangel that tried to kill Baez,, tried to attack Linda,,Dark says,,

Is Linda okay,,Danny asks

She's fine,,Dark says,, I had her taken care of Beauwolf for me and he got in between them,, that asshole, stabbed my dog,beat him and left him to die

Oh no,,Dark,,I'm so sorry about Beauwolf,,Danny says

He's still alive,,Dark says,,but I refuse to speak to your father

What did he do,,Danny asks

He said that I should care more about the life of Baez and not about Beauwolf because he's a dog,, Dark says angrily

What is the plan,,Danny says

My plan is to tear Vincent apart,,Dark says

Is he the one who shot Baez,,Danny asks

He's also the one who tried to kill a member of MY FAMILY,, Dark yells,,

I understand that,, Danny says,,but he needs to stand trial

He's not an american citizen,, Dark says,, like Raymondo Salazar he will just be deported,, and I don't want to go back to Russia just to kill him

Can you get justice for Baez and Beauwolf,, Danny asks

There are many types of justice Danny,,Dark says as she leaves..


	27. Chapter 27

Bay Ridge Animal Hospital

Hello,, says Sara,, how may I help you

I have come to check on Beauwolf,,Dark says

Beauwolf,, Sara asks

Mixed breed that was brought in last night,,Dark says

Oh yes,,Sara says,, sorry I wasn't told his name,, we have a small problem,,he refuses to eat

He is trained not to take food from strangers,,Dark says

Dark is taking back to where Beauwolf is being kept

Hello my little puppy,,Dark says gently

Beauwolf lifts his head and wags his tail

He really response to you,,Sara says

Yes,, outside of my fraternal twins sister and some close friends,, Dark says,,he is all the family I have

Do you think you can get him to eat something,,Sara asks

I brought him some of his favorite dog food,,Dark says

Let's see if he can eat anything,,Sara says,, because if he doesn't eat anything,, I can't release him until he does

Dark sits down next to Beauwolf,,

Hey baby boy,,Dark says,, do you want some food

Beauwolf lifts his head and takes a bite of his food

You have to clean your plate,,Dark says

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Don't get sassy with me young man,,Dark says as she is petting Beauwolf..

He is a beautiful dog,,Sara says,, I don't think I have ever seen a dog with his eye colors before

Yes Dark replies,, he is a very beautiful dog,, and he's loved very much

I can tell,,Sara says,,is he up to date on his shots

Beauwolf lifts his head and stares at Sara and then he barks

Beauwolf is telling you that he has had all his shots and he doesn't want to be stuck by a needle again,,Dark says with a laugh

Okay,,Sara says,,

When can he come home,,Dark asks

I want to keep him overnight for observation and if he is better I will release him tomorrow morning,,Sara says,, the cuts while bloody weren't as deep as I first thought

I will be back tomorrow morning,,Dark says

He will be given a bath later today to remove any of the dried on blood,,Sara says,, is he afraid of water

No,,Dark says,, but once you put him in the tub,, you are not going to be able to get him out

Beauwolf,,Dark says,, I have to go back to work,, but I want you to be a good boy and I will come get you in the morning

Outside of the Bay Ridge Animal Hospital

Hey Dark,,Digger says,,how's our little puppy doing

He's better,,Dark says,, his injuries where not as server as first thought,, and he will be coming home tomorrow

I just got word that Vincent has been delivered to your tanker,,Digger says

I have one more person to see and then I will go to my tanker,,Dark says

Henry's house

Hey Dark,, Joe and Danny says,,

Where's Linda,,Dark asks

She's in the living room,, Joe says

Can you get her,,Dark says

Hey Dark,, Frank says with a smile

Danny,, tell Linda to meet me outside,,Dark says as she walks out

Wonder why she didn't say anything to me,, Frank says

Might have something to do with you saying that because Baez is a human that she is more important than Beauwolf because he is a dog,, Danny says

Outside Henry's house

Hey Dark,, Linda says gently,,how'd Beauwolf

He will be back home tomorrow,,Dark says

Are you okay,, Linda asks

No,, Dark says,, I am angry,, I feel deep rage and for the first time in a year I want to leave and not coming back

Is it because of what happened to Beauwolf,, Linda says

If I hadn't asked you to keep him for me,,Dark says,,he would be safe and at home

If only Joe hadn't yelled,, Linda says

What does Joe yelling have to do with anything,, Dark asks

Last night when Beauwolf growled it was because Joe yelled when I told him that you were after an Archangel,, Linda says

Hey Joe,, Dark says,, Last night,, when Beauwolf growled what was going on

Linda said that the reason why she still had him was because you were looking for an Archangel,, Joe says and I was surprised so I yelled What,, and Beauwolf's ears went down and he growled at me

He wasn't growling at you,,Dark says,, he was warning you of the danger,, look Dark points at the house 

This is where Vincent was standing when Linda brought Beauwolf outside,,Dark says,, he wasn't growling at you,, he saw Vincent

Oh God,, Joe says,,we told Linda to take him outside and he was taken right into the danger he was trying to warn us about

I have to go,,Dark says I need to get away from you

Dark walks away from Joe and Linda

I've lost my sister,, Linda says

She'll be back,, Joe says,, she is angry at me so she left

She told me that she wants to leave and not come back,, Linda cries

What's going on,,Danny asks as he hugs Linda

We made a gigantic mistake last night,, Joe says,, Beauwolf wasn't growling at me,, he was telling us that Vincent was outside the house,,we sent both Linda and Beauwolf into harms way

Dark will never forgive either of us,, Linda says


	28. Chapter 28

Dark's Tanker

Hello Vincent,, Mason says while Digger is nearby.

What are you doing here,, Vincent asks

I just come by to drop off a music selection,, Mason says

Why would I want to listen to music,, Vincent asks

Oh,,Digger says with a grin,,it's not for you,,it's for her

Who the fuck are you,,, Vincent asks

Mason,,Digger,, turn on the music and leave,,Dark says angrily

Mason and Digger both leave

Who the hell are you,, Vincent demands,, pissing Dark off even more

Last night,,Dark says,,in Bay Ridge Brooklyn,, you tried to attack a woman who was walking around outside with a dog

Yeah I decided to not only take out the man's affair partner,, Vincent says with a grin,,but also his wife,, until that damn mutt got in my way

Do you know who that woman is,,,Dark asks,, or who that dog belongs to

Does it matter,, Vincent asks,, the mutt is dead

Dark punches Vincent in the stomach

Who hired you to shoot Maria Baez,,Dark asks

I was hired by Theresa Baez,, Vincent says

Dark slaps Vincent across his face

Why did Theresa Baez hire you to kill her sister,,Dark asks

My original target wasn't Maria Baez,, Vincent says,, I was hired to kill Danny Reagan,,but could at my discretion kill someone else close to him

Why did she want Danny dead,,Dark asks

She said that he was in a romantic relationship with her sister but he broke it off because his wife was not dead like he thought,, Vincent says,, he chose to be with his wife

The woman from last night with the dog,,Dark says,, do you know who she is

Yes,, Vincent says with a smirk,,she's the wife of Danny Reagan

Do you know who I am,,,Dark asks

Some bitch who thinks she's tough,, Vincent says,, but if I wasn't handcuffed,,I would kick your ass

Okay,,Dark says with a smile as she uncuffed him,,let's see what you got

Vincent swings his fist at Dark, but she dodges him and kicks him in his knee cap,,which drops him to the floor..

Just who are you,, Vincent asks

The dog that you hurt,,Dark says,, do you know who owns him

Vincent tries to grab Dark,,but she kicks him in the stomach

That beautiful dog has an owner who will kill to protect him,,Dark says

I demand you tell me who you are and what a mutt has to do with anything,, Vincent shouts

My name is,,Dark,, Dark replies as Vincent's face goes white,, and the mutt as you called him belongs to me

Vincent starts to sputter,,no one told me that a Reaper was involved

The woman who is married to Detective Reagan is also my sister,,Dark says

Are you going to kill me for going after your sister,, Vincent says

No,,Dark replies,, but I am going to beat the hell out of you for what you did to MY DOG

Dark unleashes a series of kicks and punches on Vincent,,which resulted in him passing out

Are you done yet,, Mason asks with a smile

Part of me wants to kill him,,Dark admits,,but the stronger part wants to go see my dog

So what are you going to do with him,,Digger asks

Handcuff him and have him charged with attempted murder,, attempted assult and animal cruelty,,Dark says

What if he tells the judge that you beat him up,, Mason asks with a grin

No judge would believe that I can possibly do that much damage to someone twice my size,,Dark says with a grin

Dark leaves the tanker,, but she doesn't go straight to the animal hospital

White pines cemetery

Hello,,Jas, Dark says,, I know that I don't usually come by here much,, but between the constant fighting for justice both here and out-country I haven't had time..No that's not true,,, I didn't want to come here,, I don't want to remember why you are here and not with me at home,, having a family of our own.I miss you,,

Dark places some posies,, daisies and a single white rose on the grave,, and then she walks away

Henry's house

Hey Mason,, Joe says,, what's going on

Hey,, Mason replies,, I just got Vincent settled in jail so I thought I would come over and let you know that he has been caught

Does Dark know,, Danny asks

Yeah,, Mason says,, and she got him to make a full confession of the shooting,, and the attempt to assult Linda,, not to mention what he did to Beauwolf

Can I ask you a question,, Frank says

Of course,, Mason says

Why does Dark place more importance on her dog then a human,, Frank asks

I think that is a question you should ask her,,, Mason says,,there are things about Dark that you don't know

She refuses to tell me anything about what happened to her over thirteen years ago,,Linda says sadly

Maybe because she feels like you don't really care about her,, Mason says bluntly

Why would you say that,,Danny asks

Have you ever put yourself in her shoes,, Mason asks,, have you ever just talked to her as a person,, not someone that can get the bad guy

Well,, Joe says,, I don't think any of us have actually sat down and talked to her about anything else but cases

We call ourselves family,,Digger says,, but we don't treat Dark very well in this family

Bay Ridge Animal Hospital the next morning

Hello,,Sara says,,he is in the back yard,, I will take you back to him

Dark walks out in the yard

Hey Beauwolf,,Dark says,, want to go home

Beauwolf lifts his head up and wags his tail and then gives a joyful bark

Let's go,,Dark says

How much do I owe for his treatment,,Dark says

The cost is $450.00 Sara says,, would you like a payment plan

No,, I will pay the full amount,,Dark says as she hands Sara a credit card

Melinda Hawkins,,Sara says,, I know you,,

You do,,Dark replies

Yes,, you built this hospital and five no kill shelters for animals all over the city,,Sara says

I just did what needed to be done,,Dark says softly,,let's go Beauwolf

Dark takes her dog home

Dark's house,, that afternoon

Hello Dark,,Joe says ,,how's Beauwolf doing

He's going to be okay,,Dark says without looking at Joe

I get that you are mad at me,, Joe says,, I just wanted to make sure that you are ok

Can I ask you a question,,Dark says

Of course,, Joe replies

Why did you push so hard for me to revert back to my Reaper side,,Dark asks

A Reaper was needed to help solve the case,, Joe says quietly,, and you are the best Reaper,, so it was an easy choice to make

Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to revert,,Dark asks,, did how I feel about becoming less than human even cross your mind at all

Look Dark,,, Joe says

My name isn't Dark,,It's Melinda,, Melinda says

I know that,,Joe says,, but I have always known you as Dark

Not always,, Melinda says,, you use to call me Melly

That was years ago,,Joe says,,times changed

No,, Melinda says,,we did

Beauwolf comes running over to Melinda

You want to play,, Dark says with a smile,,let's go play,,as she turns to Joe,,I am more than just a Reaper,,I will see you at the office tomorrow


	29. Chapter 29

Good morning,, Beauwolf,,dark says,,let's go to work

Federal Building Dark's Office  
Knock knock,, Danny says as he opens the door

Beauwolf lifts his head and licks his lips

Is he hungry,, Danny asks,, cause he is looking at me and licking his lips

He had steak and eggs for breakfast,,Dark says as she is filling out paperwork

Joe around,, Danny asks

No,,Dark says,,he went to arrest Theresa Baez for hiring the hit man

Surprise you didn't go with him,,Danny says

Yeah well,, I have a lot of paperwork to finish before I leave,,Dark says

Are you leaving New York City,,Danny asks

Yes,,, I am,,Dark says

What about Linda,, Danny says

What about her,,Dark replies

She doesn't want to lose you,, Danny says

I was lost years ago,,Dark replies

Will you ever come back,, Danny asks

Yes,,As soon as Beauwolf is ready to go home,,Dark says,,by the way Joe's back.

Joe's Office  
Hey,, Danny says,, Dark's leaving? 

Yes,, Joe says,, the case has been solved so she has requested time off for a vacation

Have you talked to her,, Danny asks

It didn't go well,,Joe says,, about that time Beauwolf started to bark

What's going on with him,, Danny asks

NKOTB's dirty dancing is playing in the building and he hated that group,, Joe says

Linda loves Donnie Walhberg from the group,, Danny says with a smile

I think Dark liked Jonathan Knight,,Joe says

Hey,,We are ready for Theresa Baez to be questioned,, Mason says,, I will be keeping Beauwolf while Dark questions her

Let's go,, Joe says

Conference room

Do you know why you are here,,Dark asks

Yeah,, I am being charged with hiring a hit man to kill my sister,, Theresa says with a sneer,,it's ridiculous to believe that I wanted my own sister dead

Yes,,Dark says,,but you didn't hire him to kill your sister,, you actually hired him to kill Danny Reagan,, your sister partner

If he had just left his wife behind and stayed with my sister,,Theresa says,, none of these would happen

At most my client is guilty of attempt to bribe,, the lawyer says which is a misdemeanor

True,,Dark says,, except for the fact that she hired an international hit man,,which makes the charge a felony charge,, also there is the fact that another person was actually harmed due to her actions

What do you mean,, the lawyer asks,

In the commission of a federal crime,,Dark says which is what hiring an international hit man is,,if someone else is killed,,moaned, assulted,,all parties involved are equally guilty of all crimes

What does that mean,,Theresa asks 

It means that you are being charged with attempted murder of Maria Baez,, Attempted assult on Linda Reagan and animal cruelty for the attack on the dog that was with Linda Reagan

My client requests a plea deal,, the lawyer says

No,,Dark says,,there is no deal for her,, I don't feel like she deserves one,, and it's my call

Dark walks out of the room

So what do you think is going to happen,, Joe asks

He gave evidence that she hired him,, recorded her telling him to kill whichever one he wanted to,,Dark says,,they are both looking at thirty five years to life

So what do we do now,, Joe asks

We call it a night,,Dark says

Works for me,, Danny says

Later that day at Dark's house

What are you doing here Frank,,Dark asks

I wanted to talk to you,, without Linda around,, Frank says

So talk,,Dark says

I want to know why you place more importance on a simple dog,,then you do on a human,, Frank says

You are referring to the fact that I care more about my dog then I care about Baez,,Dark says with a smirk

Yes,, Frank says,,human being take precedence over any animal

Not to me they don't,,Dark says bluntly

Why not,, Frank asks

My dog has never betrayed anyone,, but Baez did,,my dog never abandoned me,, but Linda did,,my dog didn't dump me to someone else for money,, but my bio parents did,,Dark says

That's not exactly what I meant,, Frank says

Dogs just want to give love,, support and joy to their owners,, animals don't have a what's in it for me attitude,,Dark says

Well,, Frank says I,,

I know that Beauwolf is going to be there for me everyday,,Dark says,,which is more than I can say about my family..

I didn't know that,, Frank says

I will be by tomorrow to pick up the rest of Beauwolf toys,, Dark says,, I am taking him to Montuck for a while

Okay,, Frank says,, I will see you tomorrow sometime

Henry's house

I don't understand why Dark is leaving,, Danny says

Maybe she wants a new challenge,, Henry says

She didn't want to revert back to her Reaper side,, Linda says sadly,,but we didn't care what she wanted because we just wanted justice for Baez

Hey dad,, Jamie says

Why the long faces,, Frank asks

Dark's leaving,, Joe says

I know that,, Frank says,, she's taking her dog to Montuck for a vacation

How do you know that,, Henry asks

I went to her house,, Frank says,, I wanted to know why her dog was more important to her then Baez was

What did she say,, Joe asks

She said that her dog was loyal,, and would always be there for her,, Frank says

Maybe it's time for us to ask her how she came to own Beauwolf,, Joe says

She is coming over in the morning to get the rest of his toys,, Frank says

We can talk to her then,, Danny says


	30. Chapter 30

Henry's house

Good morning, Melinda,, Joe says,,are you here for Beauwolf's toys

Yes,, Melinda says,,he is playing with Jackie until I get back home to finish packing

Can we talk to you,,Danny asks

Baez is fine and is in the Uptown hospital,, Melinda says,, so what do you want to talk about

How about why you are leaving,, Linda says

I am leaving because I told Beauwolf I would take him to the beach at Montuck,, Melinda says

You treat him like he's your child,, Erin says

In a lot of ways he is, Melinda says

Aunt Melinda,, Sean says,, how did you get Beauwolf

I guess I can tell you,, Melinda says with a deep sigh,, around ten years ago I met a man named Jas. We fell in love and got married

I didn't know that,, Linda says

I was not apart of your life anymore at that time,, Melinda says

I got pregnant and we were very happy,,but unfortunately a man named Morgan decided to crash into the vehicle we were in and Jas was killed on impact and I lose my daughter,, Melinda says sadly

About two years later I was at my house,, Melinda says,, and it was storming when I heard a scratching noise at my door,, I opened it and Beauwolf was looking up at me with the same eye color as Jas,,he come into my life when I was all alone,, so he will always come first with me..

What happened to the man who hit the car and caused your husband and baby to die,,Sean asks

He walked away on a technicality,, Melinda says,,but he came back about a year and a half before I found out that Linda was still alive,, and he tried to kill me and Beauwolf by setting our cabin on fire,, Morgan was trapped in the fire and died

Did you try to save him,, Joe asks

No,, I chose to save my pet,, Melinda says,, and if I had to do it again,, I would still pick Beauwolf

You must really hate us,, Linda says

Why,, Melinda asks,, you chose what was best for you,, and in order to have that you needed me to leave,, so I did..

We haven't really talked about how you feel,, Joe says

I am use to my feelings not mattering to anyone,, Melinda says

Do you think that people are just going to use you for their own gain,, Jamie asks

Humans are some of the most selfish creatures on the planet,, Melinda says,,look in the mirror,, you used your place as a cop to help human trafficers ,,Erin made deals with criminals that hurt or killed others just to get a bigger conviction on someone else

You make deal with little fish to catch bigger fish,, Frank says

Yes,, Melinda says,, but what do you do for the families and victims of those little fish,,is their pain and suffering not as important as the victims of the bigger fish?

Let's put it in a way that you Reagans can understand,, Melinda says,, You all say Family first,,but do you really put family first..

Yes,, Danny says

Absolutely,, Frank,, Jamie,, Henry,, Erin and Joe say,, Linda agree with them

You are all lying,, Melinda says and I can prove it

Danny,, you would often put your cases ahead of your wife and kids,, so no you don't put family first,, Joe you abandoned your family for years,, Jamie and Erin you betrayed Linda and Danny and Sean and Jack when you help the cartel,, Henry does put the family first

My father and I pride ourselves on putting family first,, Frank says

I said that Henry put family first,, Melinda says,, you show favoritism

Name one time I showed favoritism, Frank says

When Sean was in the hospital,, You hugged Nicky but ignored Jack,, Melinda says

Well,, Frank says ,, I don't think that counts

When Linda got shot,, Melinda says,, you hugged Nicky again but you never asked if your grandsons were okay,, and how about all the time you helped Nicky get her way even after Erin said no

What about Linda,, Joe asks

Linda puts the Reagan family first,, Melinda says but it's at the expense of losing her family

Do you ever think about why you feel like you don't matter to anyone,, Joe asks

Let's see,my birth parents gave me up for money,my sister threw me away for a man who broke her heart when he dumped her for Katlyn from Cork County,,my team members are around but only when we are working on a case,,

Do you hate me,, Linda asks softly

Don't be ridiculous,, Melinda says,if I hated you,, do you think I would go out of my way to make sure you stay safe?

Do you regret having the Reapers,, Joe asks

No,, Melinda says,, I have to go,, I still have to pack up

Do you have to leave,,Sean asks

Yes,, Beauwolf demands a vacation since I haven't taken one in six years,, Melinda says

What do you plan on doing if and when you come back,, Danny asks

Let's see,, Melinda says,, I was once a cop,,but I am always a Reaper

Melinda takes her dog to Montuck

You know what,, Melinda says as Beauwolf is lying by her side

Beauwolf lifts his head and looks at her

You are my family,, Melinda says as she pets her beloved dog

Family is what you make it,, good or bad,, Alone with your pets,,or surrounded by brothers,, sisters,,aunt's and uncle and cousins,,hug your family tight and I will be back in the next story


End file.
